


A Light in the Dark

by Rochelle_Macgyver



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Feels sad, Gen, Nobody wants the tag talk..., TAG TALK!!, no, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rochelle_Macgyver/pseuds/Rochelle_Macgyver
Summary: Ay, it's a heretic being captured by the Korps...But, she's not a heretic is she?No. No she's not.FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!





	A Light in the Dark

She was marched forward.

 

The... Things in masks didn't seem to care that her legs were broken. They marched her on in spite.

 

"Hello? Can I speak to the person in charge?" She was desperate. These guards had been ignoring her for the 3 hours they'd been taking her to their camp. "Please! Say  _something_! Literally anything!"

 

"Fine. I'll say something. Be quiet," The guard who seemed to be the one in charge had momentarily broken the silence. But, the words it'd said unsettled her. They dripped with annoyance. And all of her captors were armed. Lasguns with bayonets.The lead guard also seemed to have a pistol and sword stuck through his belt.

She was quiet.

 

Eventually, the reached the entrance to what she assumed their camp was.

 

"Halt."

 

As soon as the word was given, the soldier stopped. She was surprised, so she kept going for a few paces. The first two guards grabbed her.

 

"What is your buisness here?"

 

"We've brought heretics from the town. The one that was bombed," The lead guard was drawing his sword.

 

"Sword away," The guard paused. Then he put it back into it's scabbard. "Well. Come in."

 

The door was opening.

 

_Thank the heavens, maybe I'll be able to get some medical attention._

 

She had no idea how wrong she was.

**Author's Note:**

> So... How'd you like it?
> 
> As always, feedback is appreciated.


End file.
